Bleeding Hearts
by teardropsonthefire
Summary: Edward and Bella both work at a hospital but that is only part of their story. Will they both let love in long enough to realize they can't live without each other? Will Bella's accident cause Edward to do something he might regret? CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Go after what you want because if you don't, someone else will.**

**BPOV**

It was my first day on the job as one of the new nurses at Forks Memorial Hospital in Forks, Washington. Myself and a few others were lucky enough to get a job here right out of high school. Most of us had already gone through all the training and schooling by prepping for our nursing career during the summer. I never was one that could tolerate blood, but I figured that helping people could help me get passed my fears - and it did - for the most part.

_"Bella!" Jessica Stanley called from behind. We were in the clinical part of our training now and I had to give an older woman an I.V. I tried to breathe as little as possible but as soon as I saw the woman's blood squirt onto the floor I had completely lost it. "Ugh, watch out! You can't do anything right!" Jessica shoved me passed the other students and into the hall so I was out of everyone's way. She finished up with the woman as I tried not to hyperventilate._

_The instructor, Esme Cullen, had come into the hallway to make sure I was alright._

_"Bella, dear, blood is part of the nursing experience. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon." She patted me on the shoulder before returning to the other students._

_Esme, as she prefers to be called instead of Mrs. Cullen, is an extremely caring and generous teacher, when it comes to me at least. I've failed countless times but she always encourages me to keep going. She is so warm hearted and full of life. She wants to see everyone succeed._

_Her husband, Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor at Forks Memorial Hospital. He is also my new boss. I've only spoken to him a few times, once during the interview and once during a clinical task at the hospital while I was still in training. He is just as helpful as Esme. He encouraged us all to go after what we wanted and if we didn't, someone else would._

"Bella?" A velvet voice called from behind which woke me from my daydream. I was reading over a patient's chart before getting lost in my thoughts.

I jumped and turned around quickly to see the most beautiful man I had ever layed my lame-brown eyes on.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok," I just smiled in return as a hint for him to continue.

"I'm Dr. Edward Cullen," He held out his hand for me. His hand was large and soft, like a hand you would love to touch your cheek with.

"Cullen? As in, Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Carlisle is my father," He acted a bit annoyed now, as if I had said or done something to upset him.

I opened my mouth about to apologize when he quickly interupted my thought.

"I'll need you in Exam Room 3 in 20 minutes," He hurridly turned around and walked away.

I couldn't begin to understand what my big mouth had gotten me into this time. My first day on the job and already I was on bad terms with the boss's son.

I put the chart back for the other patient before I started walking down the hall to Exam Room 3. I took the chart from outside the door and read over the basics of the patient. Broken wrist, swollen ankle, chest pains. Dr. Edward Cullen. Perfect.

I sighed before grabbing the handle to the door when Jessica Stanley came skipping around the corner. "Bella!" She called as she approached me with her childish and unprofessional skipping.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen said he doesn't need you in Exam Room 3 anymore. He asked me to take your place. He said that you could prep Exam Room 4 for the next patient," She grabbed the handle and opened the door the Exam Room 3. I couldn't believe I had upset him so much that he wouldn't want to be in the same room with me. What had I even done? I guess it wouldn't matter much to dwell on the situation so I figured it was his loss.

I smiled and turned around when I saw Edward Cullen standing before me.

"Oh I'm sorry," I giggled as I walked right into him. He has a look of interest in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I should watch where I'm going. I must have my head in the clouds," He began to laugh with me.

"Kind of like my daydreaming earlier," I smiled as did he.

"Sorry about giving you the run around with the exam rooms. I'll be in Exam Room 4 to help you finish prepping it when I'm finished with this patient," He grabbed the door handle to Exam Room 3 and stepped in. I only nodded.

Well, obviously he was just having a bad day earlier. Hopefully he isn't upset with me for anything I've done wrong. Then again, the day was still young.

About 45 minutes later, Edward came around the corner towards the nurses station. I had already finished prepping Exam Room 4. I figured those broken bones in Exam Room 3 would take a while so I didn't bother to wait.

"I'm sorry that took so long. You already finished with Exam Room 4 didn't you?" He sighed, looking disappointed.

"It was no trouble. I know you're busy and besides, it's my job," I smiled.

He chucked and said, "Help me with Exam Room 6?"

"Are we skipping 5?" I laughed.

"Jessica is finishing up that one now."

"Why don't you help her with that one? I'll be fine doing 6 alone."

He looked disappointed again. Sadness in his eyes.

"Oh," He replied.

"But you can keep me company if you want," I added quickly making him smile and nod.

We walked side by side to Exam Room 6. On our way we passed Exam Room 5 and I was given an evil glare by Jessica as she was prepping the room alone. I smiled to myself as I remember what Carlisle had told us "_Go after what you want because if you don't, someone else will._" I had no problem with getting on the good side of the boss's son. Besides, he could be a gentleman and he was indescribably breathtaking.

Edward opened the door and held the door as I stepped inside. I walked over to the counter and turned around to face him. Before I knew it, Edward was only inches from my face, his chest almost touching my own.

I gasped and he captured my lips in his own, leaving me with the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life.

I moaned into his mouth which made him smile. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance before I pulled away from him.

My breathing was heavy and loud but I knew I had to stop him before something much worse happened.

"Bella-" He started before I interupted him with a quick peck on his loving lips.

I didn't want him to think I was rejecting him, I just needed to figure out what it was I wanted. Would I regret it if things went furthur?

"I'm sorry for being so forward. You're just..." He searched for the correct words while I stared up at him.

"I remember being completely entranced in watching you when you were here last summer for your training with my mother. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. The way you smiled when you messed up, - secretly punishing yourself inside - the way you laughed at the other student's jokes in the cafeteria, the way you push your long hair behind your ears when it falls and covers your face. I can't keep my eyes off of you."

I suddenly knew what I wanted.

**NOTE: Thanks for reading! I hope to get a few reviews before continuing. I was trying to think of new ideas for my other story but I came up with a whole new storyline instead. Hopefully I'll get to finish this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_I gasped and he captured my lips in his own, leaving me with the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life._

_I moaned into his mouth which made him smile. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance before I pulled away from him._

_My breathing was heavy and loud but I knew I had to stop him before something much worse happened._

_"Bella-" He started before I interupted him with a quick peck on his loving lips._

_I didn't want him to think I was rejecting him, I just needed to figure out what it was I wanted. Would I regret it if things went furthur?_

_"I'm sorry for being so forward. You're just..." He searched for the correct words while I stared up at him._

_"I remember being completely entranced in watching you when you were here last summer for your training with my mother. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. The way you smiled when you messed up, - secretly punishing yourself inside - the way you laughed at the other student's jokes in the cafeteria, the way you push your long hair behind your ears when it falls and covers your face. I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

_I suddenly knew what I wanted._

**Be careful what you wish for because sometimes it comes true.**

**BPOV**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy with the situation Edward had left me in. I thought about him the entire rest of my shift. I was surprised I was able to even concentrate after what he had said to me. I've never been in this situation before and I don't know what to say or what to do. I've had my fair share of boyfriends sure but it was different with Edward. I wanted him to want me from the moment I saw him but now that I have it, I don't know how to react. Be careful what you wish for because sometimes it comes true.

He left me with alot to think about tonight and even if I did make it out to my car without seeing him, I'm not even completely sure i'll be able to concentrate on driving. I'm only 18 years old for crying out loud! I don't know anything about him, let alone how old he even is! Maybe I should just tell him the kiss was a mistake... let Jessica have her fun...

NO! I'm sick and tired of being the girl that has great opportunities and just hands them over to someone else. I deserve to be happy and I know what I want.

I want Edward Cullen.

--

My shift finally came to an end at 11pm. I was walking to my car when I heard that familiar velvet voice.

"Hi beautiful," His words could have made my heart melt.

"There's alot more to me than beauty," I replied digging for my keys. I didn't want him to think all I had was good looks. If he wanted me, I wanted him to want me for who I am, not what I look like.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you, Bella. If you'll let me know, that is." He was so polite. He must be able to get whatever he wants with any girl he sees.

"My name's Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella," He smiled a brilliant crooked smile.

"I'm an only child. My mother lives in Phoenix and my father..." I'll admit the topic was still a little hard to talk about, let alone think about.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Isn't that the line that all guys say to pretend they don't have to know? Don't they know that one, simple line always makes us tell them because of how polite and sweet it sounds?

I hesitated for a minute. I was going to tell him, but I decided to ask him a question instead.

"What about you? Question for question sound fair?" I asked. At least this way I would be able to get to know him too.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You already know my mother and father. I have two sisters and two brothers," He smiled that crooked smile again.

"It's getting cold, maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere more appropriate?" He made it a question but I had a feeling what he was implying.

"What, the parking lot not appropriate enough for you?" I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"I'd just never be able to forgive myself if I let you freeze to death out here," He laughed.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I figured he could keep me company on the ride home, even if it was only through a cell phone. It would help me stay awake at least.

"Yes. Here, I'll give you my number," I never appreciated it when guys asked a girl for their number. Usually it only implied one thing. It made me feel like Edward really wanted to get to know me by giving me his number. Hopefully this would be more than just some one night stand a week from now.

"I'll talk to you later then, goodnight Edward," I wasn't going to kiss him again, at least not right now.

"Goodnight Bella," He flashed a crooked smile and took off for his car.

--

I was about half of the way home when I decided to call him.

"Hello?" Spoke a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Oh no, did I wake you?" Stupid, stupid, stupid, Bella!

He laughed, "Are you still driving home?"

"Yes. It's about a two hour drive," I admitted.

"Why on earth would you take a job two hours away? In Forks?" He was laughing harder now.

I started laughing with him now, "I like being in the car and it's not really a big deal to me. Besides, I like Forks,"

"Then why do you live two hours away?" He was serious now.

"After... my dad, Charlie, passed away... It just wasn't the same and it was too hard to live there," I wanted to be honest with him so I just told him about Charlie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's ok. I wanted you to know. Besides, you want to know everything there is about me, right?" I cut him off before he felt any regret in asking me anything.

"Yes I do. Are you almost home?"

"Almost, about 15 minutes to go,"

"Why did you want to become a nurse if you don't like blood?" He asked to get off the morbid subject about Charlie.

"To break that fear I guess. Life means more than me than being afraid all the time, and if that means I have to take a risk then I will."

"I love the way you think, Bella. What are you thinking about right now?"

My thoughts of earlier came rushing back into my conscience. Was Edward what I really wanted. Should I be honest with him and just tell him that I'm afraid to be with him? If I said that then I am the biggest hypocrite to my last statement.

"I think you're a risk... and I like it," I tried to be obvious without actually having to spell it out.

He was silent for a few minutes, just enough time for me to pull into my driveway and turn off the engine.

"I'm home," I said tryng to break the silence.

"I'm glad you got home safe," Was all he replied with.

"It's a good risk Edward. I hope I didn't say anything to upset you," I found myself being more and more honest with this man. I felt like he was ripping my thoughts right out of me. I didn't even think before I spoke. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Bella!

"No, you didn't upset me. Why do you think I'm a risk?" He said it cautiously as if he was afraid to hear my answer.

"I barely know you, but I want to know everything about you too. I'm afraid of being hurt I guess. I know it probably sounds crazy but I've never felt this way about anyone before and we're not even dating," I laughed while I said the last part, as did he.

"Maybe that will change one day," I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I don't want to keep you up though, I should probably let you go to sleep."

"If you're tired..." I replied. I was beat from work but I've never felt so awake in my entire life. It's as if another part of my body just started working again.

"No, no, I'm not tired," He replied quickly. I swear I just heard him yawning though. I tried not to laugh.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked, ready to have one of the best conversations of my life. I don't think it would matter what we talked about, as long as it was him and I.

--

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," Edward called from the nurses station. I saw Jessica sneer when Edward turned his attention from her to me. He leaned on the counter casually, flashing me his crooked smile.

"Goodmorning chatterbox. I didn't think I would ever get to sleep," We both laughed but Jessica just glared, which made me laugh more.

"Oh, Edward!" Jessica called a little too excitedly since she was sitting right across from us. We both turned to face her.

"You have a patient in Exam Room 12. I'll be glad to help you," I could tell that Edward knew her tone was nothing but desperate. I gave him a wink telling him to go head.

"Sure, Jessica. I'll be right there," He turned his back towards her before he even got the words out. She was so excited she practically flew to the exam room. I couldn't bear not to laugh.

"I would really like to kiss you," Edward said while he brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Gentlemen, they always have to ask.

"You better not keep Jessica waiting. I'm sure she's been terrorizing the poor patient long enough," We both laughed. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Dr. Cullen," I waved while I walked away swaying my hips in mock to Jessica just for his entertainment. I heard him chuckle from behind.

**Note: I wasn't going to make this as long as it turned out to be but I already have alot of ideas for this story and I'm afraid I won't have enough chapters to put them all in. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I plan to update again tomorrow. If you have any ideas for the storyline let me know in a review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_"I would really like to kiss you," Edward said while he brushed a looser strand of hair behind my ear. Gentlemen, they always have to ask._

_"You better not keep Jessica waiting. I'm sure she's been terrorizing the poor patient long enough," We both laughed. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek._

_"I'll see you later, Dr. Cullen," I waved while I walked away swaying my hips in mock to Jessica just for his entertainment. I heard him chuckle from behind._

**Let Love In.**

**BPOV**

Carlisle had given me a new job today. I don't know if he noticed the spark between Edward and I or if he really needed my assistance elsewhere but I didn't get to help Edward in the Exam Rooms at all today, but Jessica surely did.

"The patient survive?" I asked Edward giggling. If I was deathly ill I'd rather be taken care of by a pack of wolves than by Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica got carried away in there. I think she was more concered about how I look in these scrubs than how I do my job," He chuckled.

I felt a little bit jealous. I was really starting to like this guy. Would I lose him to her? Jessica Stanley was known for seducing every football player in high school. I hope Edward's different.

I think he tinted my jealousy because he put the back of his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently. He was so darn sweet. I really wanted to kiss him now... among other things.

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his gently. He hesitated for a moment and then began moving his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly towards him. Our shifts were both over and the hospital was quiet except for the night staff playing checkers at the nurses station. I tuned everything else out besides Edward and I, and I liked having this intimate moment with him. I really hope he did too.

"Bella," He moaned into my mouth. I giggled before pulling away for air. I rested my head on his chest as he began rubbing my back. I wonder how good he looked underneath the scrubs...

"Bella," He whispered brushing my hair behind my shoulders as I looked up to him. "I need to be with you. To hold you. To keep you safe," I didn't think he was asking for us to be together in the sense that we would make love, just to be together so he knew I wouldn't end up in the ditch 15 miles out of town.

"Edward," I practically moaned. I put my hand over my mouth as soon as his name left my lips. He chuckled as he removed the hand from my mouth and kissed the top of it.

"I'm afraid if I go home with you we'll end up doing something that I might not be ready for," I swear this man would barely let me think around him! It was as if he was reading my mind without having to read my mind!

"I will never pressure you into doing something you don't want to, Bella," He said gently, his one arm still around my waist. He loosened his grip to prove his point.

"How about you come home with me instead?" I didn't want to act too desperate by going to his house so soon. It would make me a little more comfortable if he were to come to mine.

He smiled in responce, "Just let me finish up quick and grab my jacket."

I nodded and kissed him gently before pulling away. He hesitated before he pulled away and turned towards his office.

I knew Jessica hadn't left yet and I was a little nervous to have to face her in the locker rooms. We didn't change before we left but we just locked our purses, cell phones, ID's and whatever else we had to bring with us in our lockers. I guess it was now or never.

I pushing the door open heavily. I was already beginning to feel this day catch up with me. Jessica was already at her locker which was a few down from mine. She didn't look up when I went to my locker but somehow I could feel her hatred toward me as soon as I walked in the room.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting," She looked up innocently behind her hair. I almost pissed myself.

"W-What?" I thought I was going into a state of shock. If my eyes were opened any wider they would have fallen out!

"Edward is a nice guy and you make him happy. I don't want to come between that," She was so sweet about it. Was there something I was missing?

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked, hostility masked in my cracked voice.

"I-I don't know. Honestly, I've always kind of envied you, Bella."

"Thank you?" It came out as more of a question than a true thank you. I wasn't sure if she was just playing games or really trying to be serious.

She giggled and shut her locker while grabbing the rest of her things. "I'm sorry for anything I've done to you. I truely am sorry."

I was at a loss for words now. She truely did sound like she was sorry. I just smiled and waved my hand to say that all was forgiven. She smiled and walked passed me towards the door. I finished up in the locker room and carried my things out to the parking lot where Edward stood waiting by my car.

"I wasn't sure if I should have went back in there to see if you needed CPR or something. Women take forever," He smiled.

I laughed. I wasn't going to tell him what Jessica had said to me. For all I knew she still could be pulling my leg.

"I'll follow you home," He said. After what Jessica had said, I felt like some sort of weight had been lifted and I didn't want to hold back with Edward any longer.

"No. I want to ride with you - I mean, if that's ok," I smiled as did he.

"Sure, since I'll be staying with you for the night I can just bring you here tomorrow so your car should be fine."

He lead the way to his car and opened the passanger door for me like the perfect gentleman he was. I knew this ride home wouldn't be the least bit boring.

--

We were about half way to my place talking about music, movies, past experiences, hopes and dreams, and even our favorite kinds of food. I was really feeling like I could talk to this guy easier and easier every time I spoke. We talked about past relationships. Edward has been in two serious relationships so he was already much more experience than me. I have only ever been in one serious relationship but it never went anywhere physical. I wanted to prove to Edward now just how willing to learn I was.

I leaned over him while I unbuckled my seatbelt. I knew he was trying very hard to concentrate on driving while I leaned over him and began massaging his chest and ran my hands under his shirt. I really wanted to see just how much he wanted me so I knew what I had to do next. I leaned up and pressed my lips tightly to his, his right hand moved to rub my back. I licked his bottom lip ready to finally deepen the kiss. He allowed it and our mouths suddenly became entwined in the others. I pressed my hand down between his hips and he moaned into my mouth. I began massaging him through his clothes while we continued our passionate kiss. He suddenly pushed me away and tried to contain himself.

"Bella," He groaned. I smiled to myself while looking out my window.

"Look at me please," He begged pulling on my arm with his right hand.

I turned my head to face him, lust filling his beautiful eyes. He looked back and forth, from me to the road before he suddenly pulled over.

"What are you doing?"

"Bella, I thought you didn't want to do anything... You are making that extremely difficult for me," He was right. I was sort of teasing him. I wanted to give him what he wanted just as much as I wanted to give myself what I wanted.

I leaned over kissing him again and right before pulling away I said in a whisper, "I want you."

I pulled away and opened my eyes, his mouth open a little - probably in shock.

"Bella, I don't want you to regret this..." He trailed off his breathing heavier than usual.

"I will never regret anything I do with you," I fiddled with my hands in my lap and looked down at them while I continued, "I think I'm falling for you."

He gently pulled my chin up to look at him. "I want you too, Bella. Let's get home first. _Alive_," He chucked as did I.

--

The car ride seemed to last forever. Edward and I didn't say much about what I had done, we casually picked up a new conversation about our families and friends. I was told little about his brothers and sisters. There was so much more I wanted to know about them... and him. Some point into the conversation he put his hand on my upper thigh and didn't move it at all. He rubbed my thigh making me want him so much more but I kept myself busy with the conversation. I might have whimpered a few times as he casually slipped his hand closer to my center every now and then. I was positive he noticed with that crooked smile of his.

"Edward," I couldn't take this anymore. I needed him to pull over or else I was sure I was going to spontaneously combust.

He looked deeply into my lust filled brown eyes and pulled the car over immediately, as if reading my mind. As soon as the engine was turned off, he brought his right hand back to my thigh but this time placed it right between my legs while he leaned me back planting himself ontop of me between my willing legs. He pressing his lips roughly to mine, no longer wanting to play it by ear. I wanted him and he wanted me. We both knew it and we would both have what we wanted. Now.

"Edward!" I moaned as he began grinding his hips to mine. Even through the scrubs I felt him perfectly.

Our breaths both became heavy and I started panting uncontrollably. I wanted to feel him - to really feel him. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it until he understood my intentions. Lifting it quickly over his head I finally got to see his beautiful bare chest - smooth and muscular. He couldn't wait any longer either. He ran his hands up the sides of my shirt before gently lifting it off of me while I sat up. He began massaging my breasts through my bra while still grinding his hips to mine. I couldn't help to whimper when he suddenly stopped everything he was doing to me.

"Bella," He moaned crazy with lust. "Bella, I don't want you to think you have to do this. Have you ever done this before?"

"No," I said in a whisper. I've never been with anyone physically although I had had every chance. I wanted to wait until I was truely, deeply, and madly in love - and I believed now that I was.

I leaned up to kiss him gently once more before continuing. "I love you," I said barely loud enough for him to hear me. After knowing so much about him already and knowing that he truely cared for me, I could no longer fight my true feelings for him.

He hesitated for a moment. He seemed to be thinking very deeply about what I had just confessed to him. He suddenly smiled a huge smile to me.

"You're the most amazing, interesting, funny, thoughtful, beautiful woman I have ever layed my eyes on in my entire life," He continued to smile before leaning down to whisper into my hear, "I love you too, Bella."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I knew that I was finally right about something in my life. I love Edward and that's all that matters.

"I don't want to make love to you here. I want to treat you the way you deserve be treated. Your first time should be special."

"Every time you speak I fall in love with you even more," I said before kissing him again.

We shifted so we were both sitting up again after the kiss and helped each other put our shirts back on.

"When will I finally have you?" I asked a bit shyly.

He smiled, "I would love to make love to you right now, Bella, but I want your first time to be one you'll remember forever so I think I need some time to plan a date, even if it does end up a bit cheesy. What's your favorite flower?"

"Bleeding hearts."

He leaned down to kiss my own _beating_ heart before starting the engine again.

I leaned on his shoulder as I felt sleep quickly take over my body. He wrapped his right arm around me as he started back down the road.

I never felt so strongly for another person before and I knew that I had finally let love in.

**NOTE: I had alot of inspiration for this one. I assure you that there will be alot more drama in this story so if it starts out a bit slow just remember that this is only the beginning. Don't break her bleeding heart Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_"When will I finally have you?" I asked a bit shyly._

_He smiled, "I would love to make love to you right now, Bella, but I want your first time to be one you'll remember forever so I think I need some time to plan a date, even if it does end up a bit cheesy. What's your favorite flower?"_

_"Bleeding hearts."_

_He leaned down to kiss my own beating heart before starting the engine again._

_I leaned on his shoulder as I felt sleep quickly take over my body. He wrapped his right arm around me as he started back down the road._

_I never felt so strongly for another person before and I knew that I had finally let love in._

**Everybody Tries To Put Some Love On The Line**

**BPOV**

After Edward and I arrived at my apartment we watched a few movies, talked about our childhoods and talked about a possible future we could have together. Edward wasn't one to rush into things and I agreed with him there. Life is short but if you rush into things you could miss the magic - that little spark between two people if you don't take the time to enjoy what you've got. We decided to take things slow - for now.

Not much happened after the movies were over. We ended up falling asleep together on the couch and woke and in each other's arms. We both washed up and got ready for work. Edward said he had other scrubs in his locker at work so he didn't need to go home for anything. After we were ready to go we got in the car and drove back to Forks. I kept my hands to myself this time - for the most part.

--

Edward pulled into his reserved parking spot at the hospital and after the engine was off he leaned over to share a light kiss.

"I love you. I'll see you in there," He smiled against my lips and got out of the car leaving me smiling too. This man has some kind of spell over me that's for sure.

I took the next few minutes in my car - re-living the night I just had with Edward. I got to know him so much more last night.

I finished up my daydreaming and walked to the main entrance of the hospital where I spotted Jessica smoking the last of a cigarette.

"Smoking kills, you know," I said, trying not to be too friendly. Maybe she'd get the hint to just leave me alone and not try to be my friend.

She blew a puff of smoke into my face and said, "I'm counting on it," before dropping the cigarette on the ground and walking through the hospital doors.

I didn't think much about what she said. I just continued on with my day.

--

My shift went by pretty quickly. Carlisle still needed help elsewhere so Edward and I were apart for most of our shifts. I saw him during our breaks where he whispered how much he loved me into my ear. He had no idea how hard it was to leave him after each break but I'm sure it was just as heartbreaking for him.

Jessica wasn't in the locker room tonight. I was hoping she took my remark as a tip to stay away from me - and Edward.

I walked out of the locker room to a waiting Edward with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to give you one last kiss before you left," He said before leaning in to kiss me. Our mouths matched together like a puzzle. It was perfect.

"I can walk you to your car," He said - more like a question.

"That's ok. I should probably walk out alone or else neither of us will get our proper sleep again tonight," I winked at him.

"I'll wait five minutes and then I'll be right behind you," He said patting my butt to scoot me ahead.

I giggled and started for the exit.

The parking lot seemed empty and quiet - not that that was unusual for this time of night. It was a slow shift so there weren't many people leaving work at this time.

It was a pretty far walk to where my parking spot was but I didn't mind. I knew I would hear Edward strolling behind me shortly.

I heard the automatic doors to the main entrance of the hospital open - knowing Edward was coming out. I turned around slightly to see him walking through the doors into the parking lot. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up and turned my head the other way only to be blinded by bright headlights that seemed to be coming right for me. I froze instantly not knowing whether to go to the right or the left. I heard Edward break into a sprint towards the direction where I was standing.

"Bella!" He screamed - fear in his voice.

It all came and went so quickly. The little black car meshed with my body so well. I didn't feel any pain - I must have gone unconcious shortly after. The only thing I do remember was the look on Edward's face while he started running to where I was. The pain on his face made me sure that he truely did love me.

--

I opened my eyes to a bright room with white walls and a blue curtain. I must be in a hospital - most likely the one I work at. I had no idea how long I had been out of it or what exactly happened. No one was in the room with me so I decided to hit the call button so someone could tell me what was going on.

Not even a minute after I hit the button, Edward came quickly into the room and took my hand in his.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I was talking to your doctor," He had tears in his eyes.

I lifted my right hand to his face and looked at him with a confused expression. He understood what I wanted to know.

"You were hit by a car. Jessica Stanley's car. She tried to kill you, Bella," His voice cracked on the last line.

I tried to speak but couldn't. My voice was dry and ached.

"Shhh, It's ok. Don't strain yourself."

I coughed to see if it would help but it only made my throat worse.

"Here, drink this."

Edward handed me a cup of water that I drank willingly to clear my dry throat. After coughing once more he bent down and kissed me gently.

"Edward..." I said as he pulled away. "What did they say?"

"The doctors say you have three broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm and they're not sure if you have internal bleeding or not."

I swallowed hard. I felt strange but not hurt. I moved a little and then widened my eyes. I felt the pain that time.

"Don't move too much, Bella. I don't want you to be in pain. I wish I could take it away for you," The pain on his face - in his eyes - made it extremely difficult to look at him.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. There's something I need to take care of quick. Will you be ok for a couple of hours without me?"

Was I able to say no? I didn't want him to leave but I didn't want to feel needy either.

"Go," I whispered after kissing him again. He brushed his hand across my forehead before leaving the room.

I wish I could read his mind - be able to know what he was going through.

**EPOV**

--

I'm so grateful she can't read my mind. She has no idea what I'm going through. It should be illegal for someone to watch the woman they love so much go through such pain. I really thought I was going to lose her. Not today. Not tomarrow. Not ever. Not if I could help it.

"Sir, that will be 188.50," The cashier said. I paid the woman lifelessly. I knew the look she had on her face. She was afraid because she saw the look I had on my face. I had murder in my eyes.

**NOTE: You all wanted action, well here it is! What the heck is going through Edward's head? You will soon find out so make sure to keep checking back for new chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_**EPOV**_

_--_

_I'm so grateful she can't read my mind. She has no idea what I'm going through. It should be illegal for someone to watch the woman they love so much go through such pain. I really thought I was going to lose her. Not today. Not tomarrow. Not ever. Not if I could help it._

_"Sir, that will be 188.50," The cashier said. I paid the woman lifelessly. I knew the look she had on her face. She was afraid because she saw the look I had on my face. I had murder in my eyes._

**Life After Death Is Life After You**

**EPOV**

One of the helpful things about being a doctor - and the boss's son - is that you can get information about someone who works for you quite easily. Jessica wasn't difficult to track down. She lived in the richer part of Forks in a house her parents bought for her. How can someone who has everything they want be jealous of someone else? I don't understand what Jessica has against Bella. I don't have any feelings for Jessica at all and I never gave her the impression that I ever did or ever will. I try my best to ignore the disgusting excuse for a human being.

I was speeding now. I flew by 55, up to 65, closing in on 75. I looked to the passanger seat where I saw a flashback of Bella smiling at me from the seat. Now a loaded gun took her place. I placed my tired eyes back onto the road.

I slowed as I found the house I was looking for. I decided not to pull into the driveway to avoid suspicion. I wanted to surprise the bitch. I passed the house and parked on the side of the road a few houses down. I sat parked for a while thinking about what I was about to do. Truth and reason tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer.

I grabbed the cold, black sin and left the car. I walked down the street watching the falling leaves from the trees. Everything smelt different. It smelt wrong - out of place. I continued a normal pace to the house I had searched for. Before taking the right turn that would change a life forever I looked up to the sky. It was just about sunset. The sky was filled with oranges and reds. Everywhere I looked I saw Bella's face - in the clouds, in my head, in the trees, in my hand.

I took that right turn down the clean cemment walkway and up the three porch steps. I considered knocking but decided to go through a window instead since the front door was locked. The window opened easily to my surprise. You would think there would be some type of alarm system in a neighborhood like this. I slipped in quietly and shut the window behind me. I heard the light sound of voices, possibly a TV or radio - hopefully not company.

I followed the sound until I was close to a room with a dim light. I stayed in the shadows close to the wall as I inched my way toward the light. I could see the room clearly now. I saw Jessica crying in an oversized armchair. She had her hands together and began mumbling something between sobs.

"I'm sorry," she cried and took a few short breaths between sobs. "Forgive me."

Was she praying? It's a little too late-

She cut off my thought, "I'm so sorry - Please - I don't know..." She trailed off.

I closed my eyes one last time to trace the face of my Bella in my head. I opened my eyes and stepped into the room.

Jessica looked up - startled - and held her hands up in surrender.

"Shoot me," She pleaded eyeing the gun in my hand. "Please just do it. It's what I deserve."

I couldn't agree with her more. I cocked the gun and aimed it towards her tear streamed face. Something stopped me from pulling that trigger. The look in her eyes was something I'd seen before. Mistakes. Regret. Failure. Myself.

"I'm not a good person. I don't deserve to live," She cried pulling a silver object from the drawer next to her.

"I'm so sorry," She repeated mostly to herself or to whoever she was praying to. She put the silver object to her head.

I knew now that this was wrong. She didn't deserve to go this way. I ran towards her two seconds two late. She pulled the string that ended her life.

I knew then that I was no superhero.

--

**BPOV**

"Where is he?" I asked Emmett, Edward's brother. Edward's brothers and sisters had come to the hospital after they heard what had happened. I'm sure they were here to support Edward. Emmett kept saying how this was like deja vu. I didn't understand what he ment and was too weak to ask.

"Alice went outside to call him," Jasper commented.

Jasper barely got the words out when Edward and Alice walked slowly into the room.

"Edward!" I gasped, excited to see him but regretting sitting up as quickly as I did. The pain killers they had given me hadn't started working yet.

"Shhh," He said walking over to kiss me on the forehead. "It's alright."

"What took you so long? Where were you?" I spoke the words quickly and then reached for him to hold me. I barely cared where he was. I was just happy to have him with me again so it didn't bother me when he didn't answer.

Suddenly nurses and doctors started rushing passed the door in the hallway towards where the hospital entrance was. There was alot of noise and voices. I saw a stretcher with a limp woman on it rush by the door.

"What's going on?" I asked looking towards Alice since she was standing by the door. She peaked outside of the room to get a better look at what was happening.

"It's Jessica Stanley," She replied. I snapped my head up to Edward who was staring at the doorway.

"It looks like she's been shot," Alice said.

"Edward," I breathed. He hushed my accusation with a hard, desperate kiss while his left hand waved the others out of the room. Emmett sighed in disapproval while he got up and left while the others followed behind him.

What is Edward hiding? Did he do something awful tonight? Will my love for him make me be able to forgive him?

"Bella, I have to tell you something," Edward's face was torn. Mistakes. Regret. Failure. And love.

**Note: I know this is a bit short but I wanted to add another chapter since I left you guys hanging. Edward didn't kill Jessica as you all know. He is hiding something from Bella besides the fact that he saw Jessica shoot herself. It looks like Edward's past is finally catching up with him and Emmett knows it too.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_Suddenly nurses and doctors started rushing passed the door in the hallway towards where the hospital entrance was. There was alot of noise and voices. I saw a stretcher with a limp woman on it rush by the door._

_"What's going on?" I asked looking towards Alice since she was standing by the door. She peaked outside of the room to get a better look at what was happening._

_"It's Jessica Stanley," She replied. I snapped my head up to Edward who was staring at the doorway._

_"It looks like she's been shot," Alice said._

_"Edward," I breathed. He hushed my accusation with a hard, desperate kiss while his left hand waved the others out of the room. Emmett sighed in disapproval while he got up and left while the others followed behind him._

_What is Edward hiding? Did he do something awful tonight? Will my love for him make me be able to forgive him?_

_"Bella, I have to tell you something," Edward's face was torn. Mistakes. Regret. Failure. And love._

**You Can Count On Me**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you know that I love you and that I will always love you until the end of time," He stated, worry in his eyes.

"Yes," I breathed. My face was full of confusion.

"I went to Jessica Stanley's tonight-" He was cut off by the horror on my face. Why? Why did he do this?

"Oh god," I cried into my hands. "What did you do?"

"I bought a gun..." Those words made me weep even more. Why would he do something like this? Why for me?

He continued, "I bought a gun and drove to Jessica's. I got in through a window on her porch. I found Jessica crying in a chair - she looked like she was praying. She repeated that she was sorry and when she realized I was there she told me to shoot her," He quickly added, "But I didn't shoot her, Bella. She pulled out a silver gun and shot herself. I knew it was wrong - that she didn't deserve this - so I tried to stop her but I was too late."

I cried out as Edward pulled me into his arms after sitting down on the hospital bed. I was relieved and ashamed all at the same time. I was relieved that Edward didn't harm Jessica and I was ashamed at whatever it was that I had done to make Jessica hate me so much that she would try to kill me and then herself.

"She should have killed me," I cried into Edward's chest. He pulled me back so he could see my face quickly with a questioning expression on his face, "Why on earth would you ever say that?" He tightened his grip on my shoulders as he looked deep into my brown eyes. "Whatever I've done - whatever made her hate me so much that she would try to kill me and then herself," I cried my eyes locked on his.

Edward kept his serious gaze on me, "Bella, you have done nothing. Jessica had alot of her own demons that she was too weak to fight. _None of this is your fault._" He was very bold and serious on his last sentance. He made sure that I knew none of this was my fault - although it felt that way.

--

I was discharged a few hours ago and Edward had taken me to his place for the night instead of having me sit in the car for a whole two hours to drive me home. I had no problem with being with Edward - I liked it better this way.

"Bella?" Edward asked gently. I smiled at him while he took my hand in his and sat on his bed. Edward had me all situated in his bedroom and brought me anything I needed. With three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg, it wasn't very easy for me to get around.

"I wanted to ask you something - but you can totally say no."

"What is it, Edward?" He looked nervous - I've never seen Edward look nervous before.

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me - just until you're fully healed of course," He quickly added the last part before I had a chance to deny the offer - not that I would do that anyway.

I smiled shyly at him, "Of course I'd like to move in with you. Only until I'm fully healed?" He heard the hurt in my voice as I asked him that question.

"You don't ever have to leave if you don't want to," He smiled suggestively at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I pulled him closer to me as I captured his lips in mine for a passionate kiss.

Things got heated quickly and Edward leaned me back to hover above me. He brushed his hands up my sides under my t-shirt and I winced a bit at the pain. My ribs were still sore after all.

"I'm sorry," Apology all over his face.

I giggled, "It's ok, but maybe we should wait until I'm 'fully healed'." I mocked at the end.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement before kissing me one last time.

--

"Thanks guys," I thanked Emmett and Jasper for bringing over my things from my apartment. Edward had taken care of everything so I was finally about to call the amazing house I was living in with an amazing man, mine.

"No problem," Jasper replied with a smile.

"Hey, Bella, how about an arm wrestle?" Emmett joked.

"Haha very funny," I smiled. Emmett seemed to lighten up around Edward a bit more. I still wondered what he ment by deja vu at the hospital and Edward running off. Emmett didn't seem very happy about being around Edward at first which is probably why I hadn't met him until the night in the hospital. Things seemed to be looking up though and I really hope it would last. Emmett was Edward's brother and they should have a healthy relationship. I just hope I don't get in the way of anything between them.

--

Edward had to work at the hospital tonight so I had the place to myself. Emmett and Jasper helped unpack my things after Edward left. They're great to be around. It's like Jasper's presence just makes the whole mood peaceful and happy. Emmett on the other hand does make you laugh with his dumb jokes. I think all it would take for me to laugh around him would to be able to see that smart ass grin on his face. They're both great. I wonder why Edward never really spoke of his brothers or sisters. Well, hopefully things can only get better from now.

**Note: I'd like to thank **_**Stasha Malfoy**_** for letting me know about the mistake in the first chapter. It should be fixed now. Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate what you have to say about this story. I've decided to start another story that will be totally different from this one. I was going to turn this story around a bit but the ideas I have wouldn't really make sense with this story so I hope you all check out the other one too. The next chapter will fast forward to where Bella is healed and there might be a little lemon, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and a little 'spoiler' for the next chapter, Emmett will clue Bella in on what Edward's hiding and what he ment by the deja vu thing in the hospital.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_Edward had to work at the hospital tonight so I had the place to myself. Emmett and Jasper helped unpack my things after Edward left. They're great to be around. It's like Jasper's presence just makes the whole mood peaceful and happy. Emmett on the other hand does make you laugh with his dumb jokes. I think all it would take for me to laugh around him would to be able to see that smart ass grin on his face. They're both great. I wonder why Edward never really spoke of his brothers or sisters. Well, hopefully things can only get better from now._

**Second Chance**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a cool hand pressed against the side of my cheek.

"Bella," Edward brushed his lips against my cheek lightly. I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"mmm, I missed you," I breathed fluttering my eyes open. His cool hand felt nice against my overheated skin. I forget to turn the heat down before falling asleep.

"I missed you too," He said lifting me up. He carried me to his bedroom - now my bedroom. He layed me gently in the middle of the bed.

He began pulling away before I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him back down to me. "Edward," I whispered before kissing him passionately.

Edward crawled onto the bed and hovered over top of me. I would my hands in his hair as his lips traveled down to my neck and collarbone. Edward let his hands sweep up and down my sides before resting them on my stomach. I bucked my hips towards his gently hoping he would get the hint. I couldn't wait for him anymore. I needed him now.

"Bella," He said brushing my hair away from my face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said. I rubbed my hands down his chest which let a low growl escape his chest. I knew he couldn't wait anymore either. I love him and he loves me. Nothing else matters.

I took his lips in mine once again and Edward pressed our bodies even closer, caressing my face. I pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into eyes. "Make love to me, Edward," I said innocently. Edward's eyes were filled with something more than just lust - his eyes were filled with love. Edward lowered his head and pressed his lips to me gently while his hands traveled down my stomach to the hem of my shirt. I sat up and he carefully lifted it over my head. Everything he did was loving and careful - as if he wanted to savor the moment. I was so much in love with him.

I rubbed Edward's chest under his shirt and he quickly removed his own shirt. I sat up and crashed my lips to his once again and he gently pushed my back onto the bed with him. He snaked his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra swiftly. I guess he was more excited than I thought he was.

Edward helped me remove his scrubs so he was left only in his black boxers. He bent down and took the zipper of my jeans into his mouth along with the button. He unbuckled it with his teeth and then gently pulled them down my legs.

It was like we were in our own little world without anyone or anything else. Edward and I were the only two people in the entire world at this very moment. Nothing could ruin how I felt right now.

I could tell Edward was getting a little impatient and it made me giggle. He attacked my neck with his lips as I giggled and squirmed beneath him. He smiled against my neck.

"What's so funny, beautiful?" His voice was loving but husky.

I pushed his boxers down his legs and he kicked them all the way off. He kissed the top of my panties and took them down my legs gently as well.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," He said kissing the top of my head.

He positioned himself at my entrance and hesitated to give my eyes one last longing look. I smiled before kissing him again as he eased his way inside of me.

I gasped and he stopped himself. A single tear betrayed me and rolled down my cheek. Edward brushed my tear away with a kiss as he held still so I could adjust.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned as he kissed my forehead.

"Yes," I replied and moved slightly to let him know it was ok to continue.

Edward began to fill me and then pulled himself almost all the way out. My lips betrayed me with a small whimper. Edward smiled as he thrusted back in. He took his time with me, watching my face every time he thrusted back in and back out. He kissed every part of my body and left no spot untouched. When we both reached the end he rolled over and pulled my ontop of him as he rubbed my back.

"I love you, Bella," He said after pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too, Edward."

I loved the closeness. I never wanted to wonder what my life would be like without Edward. He was amazing - my one true love.

--

The sunlight that danced against the walls welcomed me back as I opened my eyes. I felt around the bed for Edward but all I felt was the sheets. I sat up while Edward walked through the bedroom door in his boxers.

"Goodmorning," He smiled coming over to me.

"Morning," I said wrapping my arms around him as he kissing me lovingly for a long minute.

"The hospital called me back into work this afternoon," He frowned. I smiled and touched his cheek, "Someone has to save all those sick people." He smiled in return.

"Emmett wanted to know if he could borrow the TV to watch the game tonight. Jasper and Alice are busy tonight," He winked, "And he doesn't have anywhere else to watch the game."

"Isn't he still staying with Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Yea but something about the game being better in digital. My parents still live in the stone age," He laughed and I joined in.

"I'll have to school him at arm wrestling while he's here," I laughed. Edward smiled brushing my cheek.

"We better get dressed, he'll be here in an hour and I have to get ready for work anyway," He said getting up from the bed.

I pulled his hand as he tried to walk towards the closet. He stopped and turned to me.

"I have to take a shower," I smiled shyly. "Come with me."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. I was still undressed but Edward only had on boxers so this wouldn't be much work. He slipped out of his boxers and turned on the water stepping in after me and closing the door.

--

"Eddie, Bella?" Emmett called coming through the front door and closing it behind him.

He walked through the living room and peaked into the bedroom calling our names again.

"We're right here, Emmett," Edward said opening the bathroom door us both wrapped up in towels. I walked out of the bathroom first and Edward snapped another towel at me as I yelped and punched him in the shoulder. Emmett rolled his eyes and turned back towards the living room.

Edward got dressed for work and I just put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I should probably get going," Edward said coming out of the bedroom. I had finished getting ready before him and went out to the living room with Emmett.

Edward grabbed his car keys and came over to where I was sitting on the couch and gave me a longing kiss before saying goodbye to Emmett and heading out the door.

"So, Bella, are you and Edward a thing now?" Emmett asked sarcastically. Obviously he already knew the answer to this but just wanted to hear it from me.

"Yup," I said returning to the living room with popcorn while Emmett kept his eyes glued on the game.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" I asked sitting down on the cough and setting the popcorn on the table in front of us.

"Sure," He replied.

"What did you mean by the deja vu thing at the hospital?" The whole thing had kind of been bugging me.

He gave me a look of worry - that he was worried about what Edward would think if he told me.

"Please," I pushed. I was extremely curious.

"Ok. About two years ago, Edward brought this girl home for dinner when we were all still living with our parents. She didn't look like a normal, happy girl but she didn't really say much either which had us all worried about what Edward's relationship with her was. None of us really know if he ever loved her but she was sick and we just assumed Edward was trying to help her. It turns out her father abused her and used to beat her up really bad. She ended up in the hospital one night and Edward took Carlisle's gun that he inherited from his father and went after the girl's father. Edward was beat up pretty bad by that guy but Edward never shot him. He tried though. It was all just a big mess and Edward got really crazy after that. He kept taking off for days or weeks at a time without telling anybody. It was a really scary time for everyone..." He trailed off in his thoughts - probably remember the experience in better detail. He winced a few times.

"Oh," I said not sure of what else to say.

He let the conversation drop and returned his attention to the game.

This thing with Edward made me a little anxious. I wanted him here with me. It kind of made me feel like he would get attached to other girls easily and things with us would mess up. Edward tries so hard to help people that it scares me to think about the extent he would go to for someone. I never wanted Edward to be hurt because of me and I didn't want him to feel obligated to help anyone else that would end up hurting him in the end.

I loved this man too much to see him hurting. I wonder what went through his head when he left for days without telling anymore. I decided then and there that I woulud never bring this up. Edward had obviously gotten over it and moved on - or was at least trying to - and I didn't want to make it anymore harder for him to do that. I was his second chance and I was going to love him with anything and everything I had.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates. Tell me in a review what direction you would like this story to take. I'd like to hear what you have to say. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_"What did you mean by the deja vu thing at the hospital?" The whole thing had kind of been bugging me._

_He gave me a look of worry - that he was worried about what Edward would think if he told me._

_"Please," I pushed. I was extremely curious._

_"Ok. About two years ago, Edward brought this girl home for dinner when we were all still living with our parents. She didn't look like a normal, happy girl but she didn't really say much either which had us all worried about what Edward's relationship with her was. None of us really know if he ever loved her but she was sick and we just assumed Edward was trying to help her. It turns out her father abused her and used to beat her up really bad. She ended up in the hospital one night and Edward took Carlisle's gun that he inherited from his father and went after the girl's father. Edward was beat up pretty bad by that guy but Edward never shot him. He tried though. It was all just a big mess and Edward got really crazy after that. He kept taking off for days or weeks at a time without telling anybody. It was a really scary time for everyone..." He trailed off in his thoughts - probably remember the experience in better detail. He winced a few times._

_"Oh," I said not sure of what else to say._

_He let the conversation drop and returned his attention to the game._

_This thing with Edward made me a little anxious. I wanted him here with me. It kind of made me feel like he would get attached to other girls easily and things with us would mess up. Edward tries so hard to help people that it scares me to think about the extent he would go to for someone. I never wanted Edward to be hurt because of me and I didn't want him to feel obligated to help anyone else that would end up hurting him in the end._

_I loved this man too much to see him hurting. I wonder what went through his head when he left for days without telling anymore. I decided then and there that I woulud never bring this up. Edward had obviously gotten over it and moved on - or was at least trying to - and I didn't want to make it anymore harder for him to do that. I was his second chance and I was going to love him with anything and everything I had._

**I've done the best I can.**

**BPOV**

I tried not to think about what Emmett told me last night. I layed in bed watching the most wonderful man in the world sleeping peacefully beside me. His even breathing and slight smile almost took my breath away. He looked so peaceful and carefree that I was afraid of moving or doing anything that might disturb him. I decided to lay with him until he woke up. The warm sunshine beating on my bare back was refreshing as I layed on Edward's chest and enjoyed the feel of the smoothness of his skin beneath my fingertips. I made patterns all over Edward's chest and continued as I noticed his breathing began to speed up. I noticed then that he was awake. I pulled back to look into the eyes of the sweet man that was mine.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," He smiled brushing my hair onto my bare back. It felt amazing - his hands on me.

"Morning," I replied leaning up to capture his lips in my own. Edward flipped us over so that he was hovering above me with a sheet covering his waist. My top half was fully exposed to him as he covered the rest of my body with his. Edward leaned down and kissed each of my breasts before moving up to my neck.

"Edward," I moaned as I wrestled my fingers through his wild bronze hair.

I reached down to grab onto Edward's anchor. He groaned and pressed his face into the crook of my neck. I moved my hand up and down his shaft as he attacked my lips once again.

"Bella," Edward groaned. I knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. I moved my hand faster and harder up and down the length of him until he pulled away.

Edward rolled onto his back after coming back to reality and I rolled onto his chest and attacked his neck this time. Edward's hands swept up and down my sides and all along my backside. After one last longing kiss I pulled away and got up from the bed.

"Bella," Edward whimpered. I smiled.

"We're going to be late for work," I said heading for the bathroom. I closed the door behind me - locking it - and left Edward in the bedroom. I couldn't help teasing him.

After taking a longer shower then necessary, I dried off, changed into work clothes and left the bedroom to find Edward in the kitchen.

"I made breakfast," He smiled holding up a plate of pancakes in the shape of hearts. It was adorable.

"It's 4 in the afternoon," I laughed.

"There's never an excuse not to have pancakes. Eat your breakfast, Bella."

"Yes, master," I mocked hopping onto one of the bar stools.

After we ate, Edward drove us to the hospital. I was going to be working along side of him tonight since everything else had been taken care of while I was recovering from the accident. Edward gave me one longing kiss in his tight embrace before heading into the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen, they need you in Exam Room 3 right away," A voice said at the nurse's station. Edward looked deep into my eyes before he smiled and turned in the direction of Exam Room 3.

Our shift seemed extra long tonight even though we were both kept extremely busy. It was kind of nice being busy and away from Edward for a while even though I wanted nothing more than to be with him. I knew the workplace was no place for any romance or drama so I figured it was for the best. It just made me love him even more to know how much it hurt to be away from him.

At the end of our shifts Edward slipped into the ladies' changing room since everyone else from the shift had already gone home.

"I thought we'd have at least seen each other a little more since you were supposed to be working with me tonight," Edward frowned.

I reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know. I was pretty much working in front of you tonight - getting rooms ready for you. So I guess that can be considered working with you."

"I guess. I wish I could have had at least five minutes with you though."

"Only five minutes?" I teased running my hands under his shirt all over his hard chest.

Edward growled and attacked my lips while he pushed me back into the lockers. I moaned both in pain and pleasure. Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ground his hips to mine and we moaned together.

"Ugh, Edward," I rolled my head back to meet the lockers.

Edward lifted my shirt above my head and began massaging my breasts through my bra while his lips still moved in sinc with my own.

"Ahem," A voice coughed from behind.

Edward spun his head around to see who it was. I almost died from embarassment seeing Carlisle in the doorway.

--

Edward and I sat quietly in Carlisle's office. We both kept our hands and eyes to ourselves. Carlisle then walked back into the room and took a seat behind his desk.

"I do understand what young love is like but you both have to understand that we have to keep a professional relationship with all co-workers while we are in this type of working environment. I'm afraid there will have to be consequences for your actions, Ms. Swan and Dr. Cullen. I'm suspending both of you for a week until you can work out whatever you need in the privacy of your own home before you come back to work. Please remember that when you return to keep your hands to yourselves at least until you're in the parking lot," Carlisle smiled as he waved us to exit his room. He was a fair boss and an understanding father. He knows that Edward found someone that he is attracted to in every way possible and Carlisle doesn't disapprove of that. Edward and I have to learn to act professional when we are around each other while still in our work place. The punishment was fair to me.

Edward had his hand in mine as we walked through the parking lot and to his car.

"I'm sorry," He said stopping us. "I didn't mean for you to get suspended," He frowned.

"I'm responsible for my own actions. I don't recall trying to push you away, do you?" I smiled and he pressed his warm lips to my forehead as we began for the car again.

"So, what do you want to do for a whole week?" I asked.

"I could think of a million things I'd like to do with you," Edward shot a suggestive glance.

"What did we just get suspended for, Edward?" I questioned.

He laughed, "My father did say we could work out whatever we needed to in the privacy of our own home," He winked and I laughed shaking my head. Typical Edward.

--

The drive home was short now that I resided in Forks, Washington with Edward. Just the thought of having his warm body around mine tonight gave me chills of excitement. Edward was outside the car and opening my door before I even realized we had stopped.

"Such a gentleman," I said as he opened the door helping me out. Edward smiled.

I dug through my purse for the house key that Edward had made for me and reached to unlock the door. When I opened the door the sent of fresh flowers and fruits swarmed the air and sent a delightful rush to my senses. I walked through the doorway and the whole house was filled with flowers, candles, fruits and soft music began to play.

"Edward?" I asked looking into his dazzling green eyes.

"I love you so much, Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Edward bent down on one knee and pulled a small black object from his jacket pocket. "I know this probably isn't exactly what you expected. I had a little help from Alice and Jasper with the decorations. I wish I could have made it more romantic..." He trailed off.

I leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips reassuring him that it was more than perfect and he continued.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

**Note: Well it's about time! Don't you think? Will Bella give us the obvious answer of yes since she goes on and on about how perfect Edward is for her or will something go wrong that will make he say no? What will happen to their relationship based on the answer she gives him? Read and Review! Thanks!**


	9. The End

I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like this. I know it isn't fair to you but life isn't fair. Sometimes you just have to move on. I want you all to write your own endings to my stories. Write the ending in your mind of how you want the story to be.

I won't be completing these stories because the inspiration for them is gone. I know that if I continue writing now it won't be the same as it was before and I'll only end up disappointing you. I don't think I'm going to change my mind about this but you never really know what is going to happen tomarrow, a week from now, or even a year from now.

I wish you all the best and thank you for taking your time to read the stories I have created for Bella and Edward.

Happy Holidays.


End file.
